fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Ruri Hamazaki
Ruri Hamazaki is one of the Cures and the secondary main character of Step Dance Pretty Cure. Her catchphrase is No Fear. She lives with her two parents and she has a older brother studying abroad. Her Cure alter ego is Cure Jazz. History Sad Childhood When she was little, Ruri always been linked to her older brother, was shy as she had trouble making friends. She was very sad when her brother was studying abroad and from that time began to be caused by colleagues until the arrival of a student transferred to another school in the area called Hotaru who defended her and became her first friend, since she likes to be Hotaru with but still shy with everyone. Becoming Cure Jazz When Hotaru and she saved Liry she was also chosen to become Pretty Cure, but her fear stop her from becoming a Cure and thinks she is to weak to be a Pretty Cure but later in a battle she could express herself by saying "I want to be brave!" then she met the old Cure Jazz who explained that she could be brave if she trust a little more in itself, then she transformed into Cure Jazz. More Information coming soon... Appearance As Cure Jazz As Cure Jazz Stage Form As Reborn Cure Jazz As Idol Cure Jazz Personality Ruri looks very like Yaoi of Smile Pretty Cure, is very shy and insecure with her classmates, she tends to hide behind Hotaru and is very protected by her. She loves playing saxophone for feeling relaxed, misses her brother and also want to study abroad to be a novelist. She has habit of saying "I can not, I can not" and "No fear, no fear" when she has to face anything. Cure Jazz The great saxophone, smooth beat and hypnotic music, Stylish Cure Jazz" Cure Jazz is Ruri’s Pretty Cure alter ego. Cure Jazz has the power of the Jazz rhythm's, she can give strong punches. She does not need to be together with the other cures to transform. Ruri Transforms by saying Pretty Cure! Let's dance! Her basic attack is Jazz Storm and with the Pop Blower can purify the monsters with Jazz Max Scenario!. Later she gains the Make Up Accessories! to transform her into Stage form and have the "Special Appeal" to combine her power with the other precures to perform their group attack, Special World Tour!. She can also perform Bodyguards Shield with other Step Dance Cure. Reborn Cure Jazz "The great saxophone, smooth beat and hypnotic music, Reborn Cure Jazz" Reborn Cure Jazz is Ruri's new Pretty Cure alter ego when she find her own power. With her saxophone she can use little rays to knock her opponents. Ruri Transforms by saying New Generation! Pretty Cure Let's Dance! Her basic attack is Jazz Sonic and with her Jazz Saxophone can purify the monsters with Jazz Concerto. And with the other's Cure's can make the group attack, Grand Concerto! Idol Cure Jazz "The idol's are the inspiration of all, let's make a show of miracles! Step Dance Idol Pretty Cure". Idol Cure Jazz is the upgrade form that Cure Jazz attains, first in the movie, Step Dance Precure! All Rhythm as One the Divine Song! and later in the last but one episode. That required the power of Cure Diva and her strong feelings. In this form she can perform with the other Cure's Divine Eternal Rhythm!. Transformation Coming soon... Relationships Coming Soon... Etymology Ruri: lapis lazuli Hamazaki: Hama(beach)+zaki (marine cost )= Marine cost of the beach Cure Jazz: Ruri's alias name,it inherits the power of the old Cure Jazz and then she use her name too. Reborn Cure Jazz: ''She is reborn with its own power of Jazz Idol Cure Jazz: Represent the idols and faithful followers of a Diva Trivia *Ruri represent the letter "R" of the word "RHYTHM" **Ruri is inspired in Yaoi of Smile Pretty cure Coming soon... Gallery Coming Soon... Category:Step Dance Pretty Cure Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Female Category:User: NattySakura